<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Steal From A Vampire - DRABBLE by herecomestroublr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232850">Don't Steal From A Vampire - DRABBLE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr'>herecomestroublr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kissing, Vampire On Vampire Violence, Vampire death, Vampires, rope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Your voice was quiet, but not hurt. Only curious.</p><p>“I thought you’d be scared of me, and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore, much less date me.” He said, looking like a kicked puppy. “Plus, with all the dangerous stuff that happens, I didn’t want you getting hurt just by knowing about us.”</p><p>You reached across the small space to grab his hand, looking into the blue eyes you loved so much. “I could never be scared of you, Rory! If anything, It’s kind of hot.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Weir &amp; Reader, Ethan Morgan &amp; Reader, Rory Keaner &amp; Ethan Morgan &amp; Benny Weir, Rory Keaner/Reader, Sarah Fox &amp; Benny Weir, Sarah Fox &amp; Ethan Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Steal From A Vampire - DRABBLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a mbav drabble! I rewatched the movie and the show AGAIN, and while I love benny to death and have two fics in the work for him, Rory is also adorable and deserves some love. </p><p>This is unedited, but I'll come back later. And to those who read my "I've been to the year 3000" story, I'd like to apologize for not updating. I'm having some trouble trying to finish chapter ten before I take a break to write part two of the story, where it starts getting interesting. I do have an idea for a bonus chapter though, so stayed tuned for that! </p><p>A list of fics in the works atm:</p><p>-Two Benny Weir inserts<br/>-A Luka Couffine angst fic<br/>-A very sad Camp Camp fic about Jasper and soulmates<br/>-Two installments of my 'Lord Death Married a Witch' series</p><p>Thank you for reading, and for being patient!</p><p>3-23-2020: This has now been edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I <i>still</i> don’t get how <i>Rory</i> of all people got a girlfriend before we did,” Benny whined, slumping over near Ethan’s locker before classes started that Wednesday. </p><p>“Well, they <i>have</i> been friends for a long time,” Ethan reasoned as he shuffled the books in his locker. </p><p>“<i>So?</i>”</p><p>“<i>And</i> he also got a massive confidence boost after he turned. I mean, look at Erica.”</p><p>Benny leaned against the lockers as he contemplated that. “Solid point. Do you think he’s gonna tell her?” He asked, watching as you and Rory hung out by your locker across the hall. He seemed to be saying something really funny, because you were doubled over in laughter, your hand clutching the locker door so you wouldn’t fall. </p><p>Ethan shrugged, watching the two of you as he closed his own locker, shifting the books he held into his bag. “I don’t think so. It’s best that she doesn’t get wrapped up in all of this. It’s a miracle that we’re all alive anyway, considering that blast destroyed Sterne <i>and</i> the Lucifractor.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she might be getting suspicious. Rory told me he had to go from walking into her house <i>whenever</i>, to waiting by the door for her to invite him inside. She gives him a weird look every time, he says.” Benny picked his bag up off the floor as Ethan headed off, and followed his best friend down the hall to their first class. </p><p>“Well whatever he chooses, we have to make sure she stays safe anyway,” Ethan said, glancing back at you as you leaned up to kiss Rory gently. </p><p>Little did he know, a pair of eyes also watched, and came up with a plan. </p><p>--------</p><p>You awoke with a start, gasping at the sounds of fighting in the dark room. “H-hello?” You called out. The only source of light being a small window that let the moonlight through. You found you were sitting in a chair, hands tied behind your back. Various growls and hisses were heard, along with some crashing sounds, before the door was thrown open, bathing the room in more light from outside. </p><p>“<i>[Name]!</i> Babe! Are you okay?” Rory asked, rushing over to your side, holding your face gently in his hands to check for injuries. </p><p>“<i>Rory?</i> What happened? Where am I?” You asked, turning your head as your boyfriend quickly went to untie you. </p><p>“No time to explain,” He said, helping you out of the chair. “We gotta <i>go!</i>” Grabbing your hand, he lead you outside, and past the figures of people fighting. </p><p>You got a glimpse of them as an unknown light flashed, and your eyes widened. “<i>Is that Ethan, Benny, and Sarah?!</i>” You stopped and watched as Sarah kicked a figure to the ground, followed closely by Ethan who shot them with something. The figure quickly turned to dust, and they turned to help Benny, who had a red ball of energy in each hand. </p><p>“<i>No time!</i>” Rory tried to tug you along, but you dug your feet into the ground. </p><p>“Rory! <i>What</i> is going <i>on?!</i>” You almost yelled, refusing to move. Your boyfriend looked panicked, before his eyes wide as he looked behind you. </p><p>“[Name]!” Quickly he pushed you out of the way, and you watched as he was rammed into a tree by a--<i>HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A VAMPIRE?!</i></p><p>“<i>Rory!</i>” You cried, watching as he struggled before your eyes went wide. </p><p>Rory hissed loudly, eyes turning golden yellow as he flashed his fangs, kicking the other vampire off of himself, before engaging in a fight. It was almost too fast to watch, but you definitely saw him get hit a few times before they appeared to be in a stalemate as they held each other in a similar manner to wrestlers. Rory growled dangerously, and the other vampire hissed at him. </p><p>“<i>This is for kidnapping my girlfriend!</i>” He yelled, head-butting the vampire, who let go and stumbled backward, clutching their head. </p><p>You looked around quickly, finding a discarded, ornate looking dagger sitting in a pile of dust. Picking it up while the vampire was distracted, you rushed towards the scene. “<i>And this is for hurting my boyfriend!</i>” You shrieked, bringing the dagger down into the back of the vampire. They screeched, and with a flash of light, they disintegrated before your eyes. You panted, before dropping the dagger. “Oh my god, I killed someone.” </p><p>Rory gave you a worried look, before growling over your shoulder and quicky shoving you behind himself. Soon enough, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah flanked you as well. </p><p>A figure clapped, and stepped forward, at least five more snarling and intimidating vampires behind him. “Well <i>done</i>, guys! Fantastic, really. Now step aside and let me destroy her, and then Rory.” The man said. </p><p>Benny let out a loud sigh. “Did you <i>have</i> to beat a vengeful vampire in League, Rory?” He sassed. </p><p>“I didn’t know he was a vampire!” Rory defended. </p><p>“<i>Shut up</i>, guys! Just protect [Name] and help me kill them!” Sarah demanded, annoyed and exasperated. Then, quieter, “Why do my nights <i>always</i> end up like this?”</p><p>“We can discuss this later, guys,” Ethan said, voice hard as he readied two guns; one was a super soaker, and the other appeared to be a nerf gun with mini sharpened pencils instead of foam bullets. </p><p>“Right,” Benny smirked, cracking his knuckles. “<i>Super</i> happy I don’t need a spellbook for this stuff, anymore.” He held out his hands, and two more balls of energy appeared in them. </p><p>Sarah cracked her neck and shoulders, saying nothing, while Rory tensed up, glancing back at you with his signature grin. “It’ll be okay, babe! I’ll protect you!” </p><p>The man’s smug smile turned to a grimace, and he glared, snarling. “<i>Get them.</i>” </p><p>The fight was on.</p><p>--------</p><p>Finally safe back at home, you and Rory sat on your bed. You’d told your mom and mama that he was going to spend the night, and trusting the two of you they had gone to bed. You had just spent the last hour explaining what you remembered, followed by Rory’s explanation.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Your voice was quiet, but not hurt. Only curious.</p><p>“I thought you’d be scared of me, and wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore, much less <i>date</i> me.” He said, looking like a kicked puppy. “Plus, with all the dangerous stuff that happens, I didn’t want you getting hurt just by knowing about us.”</p><p>You reached across the small space to grab his hand, looking into the blue eyes you loved so much. “I could <i>never</i> be scared of you, Rory! If anything, It’s kind of hot.” You admitted. </p><p>“<i>Really?!</i>” He grinned, grasping your second hand in his own, cheeks pink. </p><p>“Yeah.” You said, your own cheeks pink as you smiled at him. </p><p>He laughed and flashed his fangs at you in a non-threatening way, and you leaned in to kiss him. If you went to bed hours later, lips swollen and bra discarded, really, who could blame you?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you could tell, this is just a drabble. Basically, while being unable to sleep, Rory beat and pissed off a vengeful vampire and his cult of followers while playing League of Legends. Said vampire decided to get revenge and figured kidnapping his human girlfriend was as good of revenge as any. </p><p>There's not a lot to tell other than that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>